Shut Up!
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco have their problems, but nothing a quick song and two houses support can't fix! Songfic. Drarry!


**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! The stuff in bold is from "Shut Up", sung by Simple Plan. :)**

Our heroic Gryffindor had woken up with a good feeling about the day but it changed during Potions.

Harry sat partnered with Draco Malfoy for Potions like always but this is not what ruined the day.

"Ugh, Potter! Do you even know what dissect means?"

"God dammit Malfoy, shut the hell up!"

Severus sat at his desk with a irritated sneer on his face. His quill made a jarring mark as Potter and Draco bantered. He rose and stood behind the boys.

"Your father's only one of Voldie's toys!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"50 points from Gryffindor," Severus drawled. Harry jumped in his seat.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't!"

Severus gave a mental groan before striding back to his desk. How those two were dating made no sense to him!

"Borelium Secanta!" Ron shouted towards the pair, tired of their pointless arguments. The redhead sat down with a smug look when the two boys fell silent.

**"There you go. You're always so right. It's all a big show. It's all about you!"** a stunned Draco sang. The class stopped what they were doing immediately and looked over. Severus came behind his godson to defend him but found to his horror that he could only sing too.

**"You think you know what everyone needs," **Severus sang torwards Harry harshly.

**"You always take time to criticize me!"** Harry sang, he turned towards his boyfriend. **"It seems like everyday I make mistakes. I just can't get it right! It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not todaaaay! So shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!"**

Draco glared at his boyfriend. He wanted to say that he had to say those things at times, but what came out was, **"There you go! You never ask why! It's all a big lie! Whatever you do!" **The blond's eyes widened in horror as he saw the pain in the sparkling green eyes he adored.

**"You think you're special but I know, and I know and I know, and we know! That you're not!"** Severus said disdainfully.

**"You're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face, i****t's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today! So shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it. Get out, get out, get out get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down is gonna bring me down! Will never bring me down!"** Draco intoned musically.

**"Don't tell me who I should be! And don't try to tell me what's right for me! Don't tell me what I should do!" **Harry bellowed forcefully.

Professor Snape sneered,** "I don't wanna waste my time! I'll watch you fade away!" **The two boys whirled around all glared at him.

**"So shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out get out of our way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop us!**

**Nothing you say today is gonna bring us down!"**

The class got a malicious glint in their eyes. No one messed with Draco and Harry's relationship on their watch!

**"Shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out get out of their way! Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop them! Nothing you say today is gonna bring them down!"**

Harry sang with the class echoing him.

**"Bring me down!**

**{shut up, shut up, shut up}**

**Won't bring me down!**

**{shut up, shut up, shut up}**

**Bring me down!**

**{shut up, shut up, shut up}**

**Won't bring me down! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" **

"Glad that's over," Harry said. "Hey! I can speak again! RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron gave a squeak and bolted. Harry cackled madly. The black haired teen turned to his blond lover and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. "Later babe," he whispered huskily.

Harry pulled out the Maruaders' Map and started to track down the dot he was going to hex into oblivion.

**A/N like it? Please Review!**


End file.
